marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 2 3
. Although Spider-Man spends this issue gloating about how easily he defeated the Sandman, Flint Marko later claimed in that he intentionally allowed himself to be defeated in such a fashion so he could reconnect with his father in prison. At that moment in the United Kingdom, dignitaries from numerous European countries emerge have arrived via the Chunnel. There the government officials meet with the press to downplay opponents of this new fiscal deal. Not far away, members of ULTIMATUM prepare to set bombs in the tunnel despite the fact that this is going against Flag-Smasher's orders. Meanwhile, the Sandman is flying Spider-Man have left Greece in one of Silver Sable's private jet. Spider-Man has continues to mock the Sandman over their first battle, reminding his former foe how he attacked Midtown High in order to get a high school diploma and was defeated by a simple vacuum cleaner. Having had enough, the Sandman tells the wall-crawler to shut up, reminding the hero that he is a different man now.After years of being a super-villain, the Sandman decided to reform and go straight in . It's then that Spider-Man learns that he has to do a job for Silver Sable in order to pay for his trip home. That's when Sable contacts them and warns them about the impending attack on the Chunnel. Returning to her conversation with the Authority, Silver Sable thanks him for his help but quickly realizes that her mysterious informant has just hacked into her computer systems. When she tries to stop him from stealing all her data, Sable discovers that she has been locked out of her own database forcing her to blast the computer with her gun in order to cut the connection. Back in the Chunnel, the member of ULTIMATUM are interrupted by their own leader, Flag-Smasher, who is trying to stop them from going against his orders. Unfortunately, Spider-Man and Sandman arrive soon after and, thinking that Flag-Smasher is behind this attack, try to stop him. This delays the heroes long enough for the bomb to go off, forcing them to scramble to keep the Chunnel from collapsing. While they are busy, Flag-Smasher helps by getting people to safety. At that moment, at Buckingham Palace, news of the terrorist attack has reached the delegation. Those who are critical of the United Kingdom use this to blame this on those in the UK who fear the power the European Union could gain and walk out on the talks. This angers the Queen of England who tells her Prime Minister to find the terrorists.The Queen and Prime Minister of England are depicted as Queen Elizabeth and Tony Blair, respectively. As these are real life people their appearances here should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. That's when members of ULTIMATUM come storming into the room to take them hostage. Meanwhile, Sandman is flying Spider-Man and Flag-Smasher to London. Sandman doesn't know why the wall-crawler can trust Flag-Smasher, Spider-Man points out that the terrorist warned them of ULTIMATUM's invasion of Buckingham Palace. When they arrive at the royal palace, they quickly confirm that ULTIMATUM militants have the Queen and Prime Minister hostage. Spotting a cleaning lady using a vacuum, Sandman gets an idea on how they can get the drop on their foes. Hiding in the vacuum, the Sandman then ambushed the ULTIMATUM soldiers when the cleaning lady enters the room to vacuum the floor. Spider-Man and Sandman quickly take down the terrorists, but Flag-Smasher leaves in the confusion. He leaves behing a holographic message thanking them for stopping the mutineers and then reveals that he was actually going to eliminate the delegates of the European Union. With his spider-sense going off like crazy, Spider-Man manages to find a bomb that has been hidden in a vase. With time running out, the Sandman uses his body to try and smother the bomb blast and has Spider-Man toss him out a nearby window. When the bomb goes off it doesn't cause any casualties. After reforming himself, the Sandman is then invited to have tea with the Queen in thanks for saving her life. However, the meeting is cut short as Spider-Man insists on being taken back to New York, threatening to suck the Sandman up in a vacuum if he continues to delay the trip. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Agent Bennings ** Agent Henreid Other Characters: * * * Mr. Secretary * * * Locations: * ** ** *** ** *** **** Channel Tunnel **** * United States of America ** New York State *** New York City **** Queens ***** Items: * Vehicles: * Eurostar | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}